


If Only You Could See - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Bad Bang, Deliberate Bad Art, F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Oekaki, Phone Calls & Telephones, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIHIHI I WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT DRAWRING FOR THIS AWESOME FANFICS!!  ^_^V  I LUFF WAKABA SO MUCH SHE'S SO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII AND SO WAY BETTER THAN THAT SLUTTY B*TCH ANTHY, NE?  NE?  SRRY MY PHOTOSHOP IS BUGGY LOL SO I HAD TO USE OEKAKI AND I SUCK AT OEKAKI LOL I KINDA FORGOT WHAT SAIONJI'S SMEXY UNIFORM LOOKED LIKE SORRY!!!  LOL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANONYMOUS NEESAMAA!!!!!!!!111!!1! <3 <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Could See - Art

**Author's Note:**


End file.
